This invention relates to an operating lever device of a magnetic recording tape driving apparatus.
Conventionally known is an operating lever device of a magnetic recording tape driving apparatus which has an operating lever movable between first and second positions along a base plate, whereby a signal generating means is caused to produce an electric signal when the operating lever is located in the second position, and in which a tape cassette is set on the base plate so that a magnetic recording tape may be driven in accordance with the electric signal by rotatory force generating means with the aid of a pair of reel shafts.
The prior art operating lever device is provided with members which move along the direction to intersect the base plate, thereby operating the magnetic recording tape driving apparatus. Including those moving members, the components of the operating lever device cannot help being increased. Thus, the manufacture and assembly of the device are comparatively troublesome, making it difficult to reduce manufacturing cost. Since the members to move across the base plate are low in power transmissibility, the operation of the operating lever device requires a relatively great force. With use of the conventional operating lever device including the members to move across the base plate, moreover, it is difficult to reduce the dimension of the magnetic recording tape driving apparatus across the base plate. Such a situation is expressly awkward in the case where compactness or portability is one of the important selling points of the magnetic recording tape driving apparatus using the operating lever device. A tape recorder using the so-called micro cassette may be given as an example of such magnetic recording tape driving apparatus.